


This Is How I Like You

by leria_neixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Completed, F/M, Fanfiction, Filipino, Love, Oneshot, Romance, Tagalog, Vixx - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leria_neixx/pseuds/leria_neixx
Summary: "This is how i like you, the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you make me happy. The way you make me contented"





	This Is How I Like You

••

 

Kakauwi ko lang galing sa trabaho ng maisipan kong buksan ang phone ko para makita kung may text o tawag ang magaling kong Boyfriend sa 'kin.

 

Pero nanlumo ako ng makita kong wala akong nakitang text o tawag na galing sa kaniya. Tinignan ko ang Message board at nakita kong kaninang umaga pa ang last niyang text sa 'kin at ngayon ay hapon na at nakauwi na ako. At hanggang ngayon wala pa rin siyang text sa 'kin. Sobrang busy niya ba sa trabaho niya at simpleng pagtetext lang sa 'kin ay di niya magawa ?

 

Ibinaba ko ang phone ko sa kama at saka ako humiga sa kama ko sa tabi nun. Napapikit ako dahil sa pagod ng pagtatrabaho maghapon sa opisina.

 

"Ano na kayang ginagawa ni N ngayon ?" Tanong ko sa sarili ko.

 

Agad din akong bumangon, kailangan ko pa palang maghanda ng hapunan ngayon. Mamaya ko na lang ulit ichecheck kung may text o tawag na siya.

 

Agad akong pumunta sa cabinet upang magpalit ng damit saka ako lumabas sa kwarto ko at bumaba ng hagdan at pumunta sa kusina.

 

Binuksan ko ang fridge at nakakita ako ng isang buong manok. Iniisip ko na baka dito kumain si N kaya agad kong kinuha yun. Kinuha ko lahat ng gagamitin ko at nagsimula na ako.

 

Ng halos ilang oras akong nagtagal sa kusina ay hindi ko na namalayan na..

 

"Love.." the moment i heard his baritone voice ay agad akong lumingon.

 

Nang magtama ang mata namin ay agad siyang ngumiti. Yung tampo at inis na nasa loob ko ay agad na naglaho ng magsimula siyang lumapit sa 'kin at niyakap ako sa likuran ko, ipinatong niya ang baba niya sa balikat ko.

 

"Sorry." He simply said at hinigpitan niya pa ang yakap sa 'kin.

 

Parang bigla akong nakuryente dahil sa higpit ng pagyakap niya sa 'kin. Hindi ako agad nagsalita sa sinabi niya.

 

"Galit ka ba sa 'kin Love ?" Tanong nito sa 'kin kaya agad akong lumingon sa kaniya.

 

Kitang kita ko ang lungkot sa gwapo nitong mukha, hinawakan ko ang pisngi niya at pinakatitigan ko ang mga mata niya.

 

"Hindi ako galit, nagtatampo lang ako at nainis lang ng kaunti dahil wala kang text o tawag man lang sa 'kin. Masyado ka ng busy this past few days at napapansin ko na yun." Sabi ko sa kaniya.

 

Hinawi niya ang buhok na nakatabing sa mukha ko at hinapit niya ako palapit sa kaniya gamit ang pagyakap niya sa 'kin sa bewang ko.

 

"I'm sorry. Marami lang talaga akong ginagawa at ngayon lang ako nagfree time kaya agad akong dumeretso dito. Alam ko din kasi na nagtatampo ka sa 'kin dahil wala na akong time sayo." And he kissed me on my forehead "And Promise, Trabaho lang ang inaasikaso ko Love ah ? Hindi iba." And he smiled at me.

 

Napangiti na lang din ako dahil sa cute niyang ngiti. Niyakap ko siya at ng sobrang higpit.

 

"'Yong niluluto mo Love, sunog na." Dahil sa sinabi niya ay agad akong napaharap sa niluluto ko.

 

"Yah! Hindi pa naman sunog ah!" Sabi ko at hinalo-halo ang niluluto ko.

 

Naramdaman kong hinalikan niya ako sa ulo ko.

 

"Ayoko lang masunog ang masarap na pagkaing niluluto ng Girlfriend slash Asawa ko." Dahil sa sinabi niya ay agad ko siyang hinampas sa dibdib.

 

"Nakakainis ka N!" Sigaw ko sa kaniya at agad kong pinatay ang stove.

 

Tinignan ko ang kanin na niluluto ko at hininaan naman ang apoy nun. At naramdaman ko ang pagbulong niya sa 'kin.

 

"Mahal naman kita Love." At sa pangalawang pagkakataon.

 

Nagsitaasan ang mga balahibo ko dahil sa ginagawa niya! Kahit na 5 years and counting na 'yong Relationship namin nandito pa rin yung urge na sa simpleng hawak, yakap, bulong at halik niya sa 'kin ang lakas pa rin ng impact nun lalo na sa puso ko.

 

Nang lumingon ako ay nakangiting labi niya ang agad kong napansin kaya mabilis akong lumapit sa kaniya at ninakawan siya ng halik sa labi niya.

 

Nang lumayo ako ay nanlaki ang mga mata niya na para bang di makapaniwala. Sa aming dalawa kasi siya ang mahilig magnakaw ng halik sa 'kin kaya ito na ang revenge ko.

 

Pero mali pala, dahil nakita ko ang dahan dahang pag ukit ng ngising ngiti sa labi niya. Lalayo na sana ako pero agad niya akong nahapit sa bewang ko at nilapit sa kaniya.

 

"N! Yah! Hahahan Bitawan mo ako!" Sabi ko habang kumakawala sa yakap niya sa 'kin pero imbis na pakawalan ay agad niya akong kiniliti sa tagiliran ko.

 

"Yah! N! Hahaha! Wag!" Kitang kita kong ang saya saya niyang pagtripan ako dito sa kusina!

 

Pero hindi niya pa rin ako tinantanan sa halip ay mas kiniliti niya pa ako! Partida dalawang kamay niya pa!

 

"Hahahaha! N! Please! W-wag hahahaha! N! N! Please ayoko na!"

 

"Hahahah! What!? I can't hear you Love!"

 

"Please ayoko na! Please! Hahahahaha! Tama na! T-tama na!" At ng tumigil siya ay halos mawalan ako ng lakas sa pagkakatayo ko sa harapan niya.

 

Nakasuporta yung dalawa niyang braso sa bewang ko at sinambit niya ang mga katagang..

 

"This is how i like you. The way you Smile, the way you Laugh, the way you make me Happy, The way you make me so Contented." He said while hugging me.

 

Napatingin ako sa kaniya. Hindi ko mawari pero masayang masaya ako na nakilala ko siya.

 

"N, I Love you." I said.

 

Ngumiti siya sa 'kin at hinalikan ako sa noo ko. "I" sa ilong ko. "Love" sa Labi ko. "You" and he hug me tightly "Too."

 

Mas napangiti ako at mas niyakap ko pa siya. Hanggang sa..

 

"Uy.. nananantsing.." nagulat ako sa sinabi niya kaya agad ko akong lumayo sa kaniya.

 

"Hindi ah!" Sigaw ko sa kaniya pero tumawa lang siya.

 

Kinagabihan, nasa labas na ako ng bahay ko at kausap siya.

 

"Hindi ka ba talaga pwedeng magstay muna dito tapos bukas ka na lang umuwi ?" Tanong ko sa kaniya.

 

Hinawakan niya ang dalawa kong kamay at hinalikan iyon.

 

"Hindi talaga pwede Love eh. Pero bukas may gagawin tayo." Biglang nangunot ang noo ko dahil sa sinabi niya.

 

"Anong gagawin natin ?" Takang tanong ko.

 

"It's a Secret Surprise Love." He said.

 

Nanatiling nakangiti siyang nakatingin sa 'kin.

 

"N, naman."

 

"Love, promise mag iingat ako sa pag uwe para di ka na mag alala, at kapag nakauwi na ako tatawagan agad kita." Sa sinabi niya ay nabuhayan ako.

 

"Ayan, hindi ka na nakapout mas gusto kong nakangiti ka." Sa sinabi niya at ngumiti ako kaya siya natawa.

 

"Oh sige na kailangan ko ng umuwi, ilock mo ng maayos ang gate at pinto ng bahay mo ah ?" Sabi niya saka ako tumango.

 

"Good girl." At tinap pa ang ulo ko kaya tinanggal ko ang kamay niya sa ulo ko.

 

"I'm not a Girl! I'm a Woman!" Nagmamaktol na sabi ko.

 

"Yah! But you are My Girl." Dahil sa sinabi niya ay automatic na bigla akong namula.

 

Oh 'di ba ?

 

"Umalis ka na nga!" Tumawa lang siya. Nang aasar talaga.

 

"Opo. Mag iingat ka dito ah ?" Hinalikan niya ang gilid ng ulo ko at lumabas na ng gate, sumunod naman ako at nakapasok na siya sa driver seat ng sasakyan niya.

 

Nagtaka ako kasi bigla siyang tumingin sa 'kin, yung tingin na sobrang intense sa pakiramdam.

 

"Bakit ? May nakalimutan ka ba ?" Lumapit ako sa nakabukas na pinto ng driver seat ng bigla siyang lumabas doon.

 

At ang naalala ko na lang ay yakap yakap na niya ako at magkalapat na ang labi naming dalawa. I really Miss him. I really really miss him so much.

 

Nang humiwalay siya ay agad niya akong tinitigan sa mga mata ko.

 

"I Love you," he said.

 

"I Love you too." I said.

 

He kissed me on my forehead at agad na pumasok sa driver seat. Ilang minuto pa nakakalipas ay umandar na ang sasakyan niya paalis. Namg hindi ko na makita ang sasakyan niya ay pumasok ako sa bahay at nilock ang gate gaya ng sabi niya.

 

Pumasok na ako sa bahay at nilock din yun gaya din ng sinabi niya. Agad akong umakyat sa hagdan at pumasok sa kwarto ko. Kinuha ko ang phone ko sa kama at nagiwan ng message sa kaniya.

 

Nag hintay ako ng ilang minutes para sa reply niya, pero wala. Baka hindi pa siya nakakauwi kaya di niya ako mareplyan. Naisip ko munang magshower.

 

Pero agad akong nakatulog pagtapos kong magshower. Hindi ko na napansin kung may reply na siya sa message na iniwan ko sa kaniya o wala pa.

 

KINABUKASAN, day off ko kaya late na akong nagising. As usual bumaba na ako agad sa sala at halos lumuwa ang mga mata ko dahil sa nakita ko.

 

may isang puting tube dress ang nakalagay sa isang sofa sa sala ng bahay ko. Agad akong pumunta sa pinto at nalaman kong nakalock pa ito.

 

Pero paano nagkaroon ng dress dito ? Sinong naglagay nito dito ?

 

Agad ko naman iyong pinuntahan at kinuha. Nang itaas ko 'yon ay napansin ko ang puting bagay na biglang nahulog, agad ko iyong kinuha at nakita kong may nakasulat.

 

'Wear this before 6pm, and go to the hotel near you. Top floor.

-CHY'

 

"Huh?" Yan ang agad na nasabi ko.

 

At sino itong CHY ? wala naman akong kakilalang may intial na CHY ah ? Ibinaling ko ang tingin ko sa dress na nasa sofa. Kailangan ko ba talagang pumunta ? Baka magalit si N kasi hindi niya ako pinapasuot ng ganun.

 

At naisip ko na si N lang ang binigyan ko ng duplicate key na siyang susi sa bahay ko. At kung hindi si N ang nagbigay nito ? Eh sino ?

 

May magnanakaw na bang pumasok sa bahay ko ? Teka ? Magnanakaw ? Magnanakaw na nagbigay ng dress ? Aish! Napailing na lang ako at agad kong kinuha ang dress at inakyat sa kwarto ko.

 

Isinabit ko sa cabinet ang dress at sabay Inilapag ko sa side table ang letter na 'yon at ng mahagip ng mata ko ang phone kong nasa isang tabi lang. Nanlaki ang mga mata ko at ng pindutin ko ang lock button ay halos manlumo ako.

 

'wala nanaman siyang text or tawag sa 'kin ?' tanong ko sa sarili ko habang chinicheck ang phone ko.

 

Mula sa message board at sa call history wala. Tinignan ko na din kung nakablock ba siya sa 'kin pero hindi naman. Binaba ko ang phone ko saka ko naramdaman ang pagkulo ng tyan ko.

 

Wala sa sarili kong napahawak ako doon, saka ko ulit tinignan ang phone ko.

 

Wala sa sarili kong inoff yun at saka inilagay sa drawer ng side table sa kama ko. Bago ako dumeretso sa banyo para maligo ay pinagmasdan ko muna ang dress na nakasabit na sa cabinet ko.

 

'kailangan ko ba talagang pumunta doon ?' tanong ko na lang ulit sa sarili ko pero umiling na lang ako.

 

Stranger na gusto lang ata akong makita.

 

NAISUOT ko na ang dress.. at hindi ko alam kung bakit ako naghihintay sa sala na mag 5pm na ng hapon.

 

At hindi ko alam kung bakit ko ito suot suot ? Talaga bang pupunta ako doon ? Talaga bang pupunta ako kung saan ko nakilala si N ? Talaga bang pupunta ako doon para makipag kita sa isang Stranger ? Talaga bang makikipagkita ako kay CHY ?

 

Inalis ko na lang ang gumugulo sa isipan ko at inayos ang buhok kong binigyan ko pa ng pansin. Nakipagtalo pa ako sa sarili ko kung ikukulot ko ba o is-straight siya. Kaya ang ginawa ko na lang.. is wavy hair.

 

Bagay naman dahil light brown ang kulay ng buhok ko na bumagay sa maputi kong balat at sa white dress na suot suot ko. Agad akong napatingin sa relos kong bigay ni N.

 

Si N nanaman ? Ang sabi niya tatawagan niya ako kapag nakauwi na siya. Nakatulog na ako kagabi at nagising na pero wala pa rin siyang reply, kahit tawag man lang wala.

 

Mas maganda talagang makipagkita na lang ako sa nagbigay nito at sa CHY na 'yon. Mas maganda pa 'yon ng maibaling ko naman sa ibang bagay ang isip at atensyon ko.

 

Ng makita kong 5pm na ay agad akong lumabas ng bahay, nilock ko ito at agad na dumeretso sa labas ng gate. Binuksan ko ang pintuan ng driver seat at agad na ko iyong pinaandar papunta sa hotel na malapit sa tinitirhan ko.

 

NANG makapag park ako sa parking lot ng hotel ay agad kong kinuha ang bag ko at lumabas na doon. Mabilis akong pumasok sa loob, dederetso na sana ako sa elevator ng pigilan ako ng isang receptionist.

 

"Good afternoon Ma'am. Pinapasabi po ni CHY, na if you reach the Top Floor. Go to the Roof top." She said at bumalik na sa pwesto niya.

 

Hindi ko siya masyadong naintindihan kaya bumalik ako at hinarap siya.

 

"Miss ? Paano mo nakilala si CHY ? At paano mo nalaman na pupuntahan ko si CHY ? At saka bakit anong meron sa Rooftop ? At paano mo ako nakilala ?" Sa lahat ng tanong na nailabas ko ay ngiti ang una niyang isinagot sa 'kin.

 

"Because CHY is the owner of this Hotel. Because he said na kapag may nakita daw akong babae na may suot na white tube dress and have a light brown hair ay kausapin ko daw. We don't know kung anong meron doon, it's a restricted area at siya lang ang pwedeng pumunta doon. And lastly, because of this." Pinakita niya ang picture na hawak niya.

 

Yung picture ko na nasa bahay. I know na si N ang may kuha nun, pero naguguluhan ako ? Paanong.. ?

 

"S-sinong nagbigay niyan ?" Tanong ko sa kaniya pero hindi niya ako sinagot sa halip ay ngitian niya lang ako.

 

I need answers!

 

"Kung ang sagot sa mga tanong mo ang magpapanatag sa'yo You can ask CHY. Alam mo kung saan siya makikita." At pagtapos non ay kinausap na niya ang magcouple na magche-check in siguro.

 

Mabilis akong pumunta sa elevator ay binuksan iyon, ng makapasok ako ay agad kong sinara. Nang magsasara yon ay may isang kamay na nagpatigil sa pagsara nun kaya agad iyong bumukas.

 

Pumasok ang isang matangkad na lalaking may asul na buhok. Nakasuot ito ng isang pormal na damit, tahimik itong pumasok sa loob kasabay ang dalawang couple na alam kong inassist ng receptionist kanina.

 

Agad na tumaas ang elevator, wala akong marinig na kahit na anong ingay sa loob maliban na lang sa paghaharutan ng dalawang magcouple sa likod namin.

 

"Ano ba babe ? May mga tao oh ? Mamaya na yan."

 

"Hindi na kasi ako makapag hintay babe eh. Gusto na kitang angki-"

 

"Mahiya naman kayo. Alam niyong may kasama kayo dito sa loob naglalandian pa kayo, tsk. Ang haharot." Putol ng may asul na buhok sa sasabihin sana ng lalaki kanina.

 

Malapit na sana akong mamula dahil sa sasabihin nung lalaki buti pinutol ng kasama naming lalaki dito.

 

"Bakit ba pre ? May problema ka ba don ? Wala ka kasing girlfriend kaya wala kang maangk-"

 

Agad na humarap ang lalaki sa dalawang taong nasa likod namin. Ano ba ? Magkakaroon pa ata ng away ngayon.

 

"May sinasabi ka ? Oh eh ano ngayon kung wala akong Girlfriend ? May problema ka din ba dun ?" Tanong naman ng lalaki.

 

Hindi na ako nakisakay sa kanila dahil baka magkarambulan na talaga dito.

 

"W-wala!" Sakto naman na bumukas ang elevator kung saan lalabas ang magcouple pero sa hindi malamang dahilan ay hindi sumunod ang babae sa lalaking kasama niyang nasa labas na.

 

"Hoy! Ano ? Hindi ka lalabas ?" Napatingin naman ako doon sa babaeng titig na titig sa isang lalaking kasama namin ngayon na may Asul na buhok.

 

Well, bagay sa kaniya.

 

"Hoy!" Sigaw naman ng lalaki habang nakaharang yung kamay niya sa pintuan ng elevator.

 

Hindi natinag ang babae at lumapit na siya sa lalaking may asul na buhok. Ano ba! Kanina magkakariot na ngayon naman magkakatotoo na!

 

Bago pa makalapit ang babae sa asul na yun ay nagsalita na ako, uugatin na ako dito eh ang taas pa ng high heels na suot ko.

 

"Ano ba! Magdadramahan na lang ba kayo diyan ? Ikaw!" Turo ko sa lalaki. "Hilahin mo na itong Girlfriend mo dahil may naabala kayong tao!" Sigaw ko sa lalaking nasa labas.

 

At lumingon naman ako sa babaeng nakatingin na sa 'kin saka ko siya dinuro.

 

"At ikaw naman wag ka ng magpabebe okay ? Lumabas ka na dahil sa top floor pa ang labas ko!" Sigaw ko sa harap niya pero hindi siya nakagalaw.

 

Gulat na gulat siyang napatingin sa 'kin, kaya agad ko siyang hinawakan sa braso at nilabas kung saan nandoon ang boyfriend niya.

 

Saka ako bumalik sa pwesto ko at pinindot kung saan ako lalabas. Hindi ko na naituloy kung saan lalabas yung lalaking kasama ko dahil sa inis ko.

 

Nang pasara na ang pinto ay narinig ko pa silang nagtatalo. Nagtatalo dahil nakipagbreak na ang babae sa lalaking yun dahil nainlove siya sa lalaking kasama ko sa elevator ngayon.

 

Nagsimula ng tumaas ang elevator kaya nakahinga na ako ng maluwag.

 

Malalate na ako nito eh.

 

"Iba talaga kapag gwapo." Napalingon naman ako sa kaniya at binigyan siya ng poker face look.

 

Poker face dahil kanina pa ako bagot.

 

"Ah.. Miss Thank you pala sa pagsave mo sa 'kin doon sa babae ah ? Akala ko kasi yayakapin na ako eh. Ang lagkit ng tingin sa 'kin, at hindi ko ugaling manulot slash magpatigang ng Girlfriend." He said saka ako napatingin sa kaniya.

 

"No problem. Masyado lang silang madrama sa mga buhay nila." Inis kong sambit sa kaniya.

 

"Nga pala saan ka bababa ?" Tanong niya habang nakalagay ang mga kamay niya sa bulsa ng itim na pantalong suot niya.

 

"Sa Top floor, may kakatagpuin ako." Sabi ko at parang iba ata yung pagkakasabi ko.

 

Nakita kong napatango tango siya.

 

"Sa Top floor din ako." He said.

 

Tumango na din ako at hinintay ang pagbukas ng elevator.

 

Nang bumukas yun ay agad akong lumabas, mabilis akong kumanan at naglakad sa tahimik na pasilyo. Aish! Hindi ko pala natanong sa receptionist kung saan yung daan papuntang roof top.

 

Nang makarating ako sa dulo ay dead end ang naabutan ko. Wala bang hagdan papunta sa roof top nito ? Alam kong matagal na akong hindi nakakapunta dito pero saan nga ba kasi 'yon ?

 

Dumeretso ako sa kaliwang way, mabilis na ang lakad ko dahil sumasakit na ang paa ko sa taas ng takong na suol suot ko. Dapat pala nagflat shoes na lang ako.

 

Nang makarating ako sa dulo ay may nakita akong sign ng arrow sa isang pinto. Na..

 

Hey this way..

-CHY

 

Agad kong binuksan ang pintong may sign na fire exit at nakita kong may hagdan doon pataas. Nang makaakyat ako ay may mga arrow na nakaturo pataas pa din ng hagdan kaya naglakad ako pataas hanggang sa may isa pang pinto doon.

 

Humawak ako sa tuhod ko dahil sa pagod. Buti na lang at may ilaw sa bawat hagdan na naakyatan ko dahil kung hindi.. hindi ako magpapakapagod umakyat dito dahil matatakot lang ako.

 

Gabi na din at kitang kita ko ang madilim na kalangitan sa transparent glass sa dingding. Nang maging okay na ang pag hinga ko ay hinawakan ko ang door knob nito. At dahan dahan iyong itinulak papalabas.

 

Malamig na simoy ng hangin ang unang naramdaman ko at ang magandang tanawin ang sunod na bumugad sa 'kin. Hindi ko alam kung namamalik mata ba ako sa nakikita ko. Pero ang totoo.. hindi eh..

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ko ng dahan dahan akong humakbang papalabas. Sobrang liwanag ng roof top, hindi ko alam kung sinong gumawa nito pero nandoon pa rin yung urge na gusto kong malaman.

 

Sino si CHY ? At bakit ako ang gusto niyang tagpuin sa lugar na ito ? Siya ba ang may gawa nito ?

 

Dahan dahan kong isinara ang pinto at tumingala, ang ganda ganda. Yung mga bilog na bumbilya na nkatali sa mahabang tali (gets po?) at nakasabit sa itaas na parang tent yung style niya ganun ? Buong roof top maliwaang dahil doon.

 

May mga red roses na nakakalat sa sahig na minsan nadadala ng hangin, mga pulang kumpol ng bulaklak na nakalagay sa mataas na standee sa gilid.

 

Bakit ganito ? Ano bang meron ?

 

Malamig ang simoy ng hangin, maraming bituin sa langit at ang maliwanag na buwan.

 

"Ang ganda.." sambit ko.

 

Nang ilibot ko ang paningin ko ay nakita kong may table sa gitna ng roof top na siyang nasa loob ng isang pulang carpet na hugis.. hugis star ? Hindi ko naman kilala si CHY pero bakit star yung hugis ng carpet ?My favorite.

 

Si N lang ang nakakaalam nun.

 

Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko, hindi naman totoo yung naiisip ko di ba ? Na si N at CHY ay iisa ? Di ba ?

 

Dahan dahan akong naglakad papunta sa table na yun at ng makita ko ang nakalagay doon ay mas lalo akong nabahala sa mga naiisip ko.

 

Ang mga paborito kong pagkain, wine lahat na at nasa iisang table lang na nasa harap ko mismo. Dalawang plato, para sa 'kin ? At para kang CHY ?

 

Ibinaba ko ang shoulder bag ko sa isang upuan. Bakit ganito yung pakiramdam ko ? Bakit.. ba..

 

Naiwan sa ere ang sasabihin ko ng mahagip ng mata ko ang isang lalaking malayo sa 'kin. Naksuot ito ng isang itim na pormal na damit, nakataliko ito sa 'kin at nakaharap ito sa mga nagkikislapang ilaw sa ibaba.

 

May hawak hawak itong isang malaking puting teddy bear at isang bouquet of red roses na nasa tag isa nitong kamay.

 

'Yong likod niya, yung tayo niya, yung buhok niya, kilalang kilala ko siya..

 

At biglang tumigil ang mundo ko ng humarap siya sa 'kin, at dahan dahang ngumiti.

 

Nawalan ako ng boses, parang biglang nawalan ng hangin ang katawan ko ng makita ko siya dito ? Nasaan si CHY ? B-bakit s-si N ? B-bakit ?

 

Dahan dahan siyang naglakad papalapit sa 'kin, yung feeling ng pagkamiss ko sa kaniya dahan dahang umaapaw gaya ng dahan dahang paglapit niya sa 'kin.

 

At ng makalapit siya sa 'kin habang may ngiti sa mga labi.

 

"Nagustuhan mo ba ?" Malumanay na tanong niya at agad niyang inilibot ang tingin niya sa kabuuan ng roof top.

 

Pero agad na tumulo ang luha ko saka ko siya pinag hahampas sa dibdib niya.

 

"Nakakainis ka! Nakakainis ka!"

 

"T-teka Love! Wait!" Sigaw niya pero di ko siya tinigilan.

 

Panay lang ang hampas ko sa kaniya, ang hampas na alam kong magpapaalis ng kaligayahang nararamdaman ko pero hindi eh! Hindi! Bakit! Bakit!?

 

"Nakakainis ka!" Hanggang sa maramdaman ko ang dalawa niyang kamay na nasa palapulsuhan ko at naramdaman ko na lang ang mahigpit niyang yakap sa 'kin.

 

Yung yakap niyang sobrang namiss ko, yung yakap niyang mararamdaman kong safe na safe ako.

 

"Shh.. tahan na.. tama na.. sorry na.. sige na.. tama na.." pag aalo niya pero hindi ako tumigil.

 

Yumakap pa ako sa kaniya at binaon ko ang mukha ko sa dibdib niya. Nakakainis hindi ko alam pero naging iyak na yung kilig na nararamdaman ko.

 

Hinaplos haplos niya ang buhok ko at ramdam ko ang paghalik niya ng ilang ulit sa uluhan ko. Dahan dahan akong humiway sa kaniya at tinitigan ako.

 

"Sorry na Love, Sinurprise na kita para mas bawing bawi na ako sayo." Sabi niya habang pinupunasan ang luha sa pisngi ko. "Sorry na, wag mo na ako saktan.. nagsisisi na ako kung bakit hindi kita tinext kagabi o tinawagan man lang. Nagtiis ako Love promise." Hinalikan niya ako sa noo ko.

 

"Tsaka kaya ako busy dahil pinaplano kong I-surprise ka sa araw ng 6th Anniversay natin." Dahil sa sinabi niya ay mas naiyak ako.

 

6th anniversary namin ngayon tapos hindi ko man lang naalala!?

 

Niyakap ko siya ulit habang tumatawa siya. Niyakap niya din ako habang umiiyak ako sa dibdib niya.

 

"Alam mo ba, inisip ko talaga ito. Kasi alam kong mawawala sa isip mo ang araw ng Anniversary natin kapag hindi ako nagparamdam sayo." Inilayo niya ako at pinunasan ang basang basa kong mukha. "Kaya kahit na nahirapan ako at sobra kitang namiss, tiniis ko kasi gusto kitang mapasaya."

 

Nakangiti siyang nakatingin sa 'kin bago niya ako tignan mula ulo hanggang paa.

 

"Ang ganda mo ngayon, buti na lang magaling pumili ng dress ang kapatid ng kaibigan ko." Sa sinabi niya ay nagulat ako.

 

Wag mong sabihin..

 

"Oo. Hindi talaga ako agad umuwi kagabi. Nung nagtext ka sa 'kin bumaba ako ng kotse ko dala dala yung dress at yung letter sa di kalayuan tapos umakyat ako sa bakod ng bahay mo." Sa sinabi niya ay bigla akong natawa! Seriously ?

 

"Oo nga! Tapos dahan dahan kong binuksan yung pinto ng bahay mo kasi may duplicate key ako nun di ba ? Binigyan mo ako. Tapos pagpasok ko mabilis kong inilagay yung dress sa pang isahang sofa at agad din akong umalis." Hinawi niya yung buhok na tumatabing sa mukha ko at pinakatitigan ako.

 

"Tapos hindi na ako nagreply para mabaling sa iba ang isip mo, para di mo maalala kung anong meron ngayon. Para pagdating mo dito masurpresa kita. At ito nga nasurpresa kita nasaktan mo nga lang ako." Aamba na sana ako para hampasin siya pero hinalikan niya lang iyon at hinawakan ng kamay niya. "Pero ayos lang. Ang mahalaga nandito ka na."

 

Agad ko siyang niyakap. Hindi pa talaga ako makapaniwala sa mga sinabi at ipinaliwanag niya, parang hindi totoo ang lahat, parang imagination ko lang ang mga nangyayari ngayon pero nayayakap ko naman siya.

 

Agad akong humiwalay sa kaniya ng may biglang pumasok na tanong sa isip ko.

 

"N.. sino si CHY ?" Sa tanong ko ay agad siyang tumawa.

 

"Hindi mo ba naisip kung sino si CHY ?" Manghang tanong niya kaya umiling ako.

 

"Ako yun." Sabi niya at ng magloading yun sa utak ko at ng mapagtanto kong..

 

"Cha.. Hak.. Yeon.. I-ikaw ?" Nauutal kong tanong.

 

Si Cha HakYeon ? S-seryoso ?

 

Nanlalaki ang mga mata ko dahil sa nalaman ko.. Childhood Crush..

 

"N, I-ikaw ? Si C-cha Hak Y-yeon ?" Dahan dahan siyang tumango at seryosong tinitigan ako sa mga mata ko.

 

"Yes. I'm Cha HakYeon." He said again..

 

Naluluha nanaman ako.. ang lalaking matagal ko ng Crush at mahal na mahal simula ng bata ako ? Boyfriend ko in 6 years ?

 

"P-paano ?" Tanong ko.

 

Pero umiling lang siya. "Mahabang kwento Love, i want to celebrate our 6th Anniversary pwede ba ?" Tanong niya na maypeplease sa mga mata niya.

 

Ng tumango ako ay agad siyang ngumiti, ngiting nakakapagpahulog sa puso ko.

 

Agad niyang iniabot ang puting teddy na nakahiga sa lapag at iniabot sa 'kin.

 

"Para sayo Love, siya muna yung Baby natin sa ngayon." Sa sinabi niya ay nagulat ako.

 

Baby talaga!?

 

At sunod niyang iniabot sa 'kin ang bouquet na hawak hawak niya kanina.

 

"Flowers for you Love." Napangiti ako dahil nakita kong medyo nahihiya siya.

 

Saka ko siya kiniss sa pisngi niya. And nagulat siya.

 

"Thank you Love." Namula siya! Bigla siyang yumuko.

 

"Kain na tayo, kanina pa ako nagugutom eh." Sabi ko at saka niya ako tinignan at iginiya paupo sa isang upuan.

 

Inilapag ko muna ang bulaklak at teddy bear sa lapag bago ako umayos ng upo.

 

I Love this Man.

 

Matapos naming kumain ay narinig ko ang kantang siyang una niyang ikinanta sa 'kin.

 

VIXX - Love Come True (Acoustic Version)

 

Bigla siyang tumayo at inilahad niya ang kamay niya sa harap ko.

 

"Shall we ?" Tanong niya at agad naman akong ngumiti at kinuha yun.

 

Nang makatayo ako ay inalalayan niya ako at pumwesto kami sa mga roses na nagkakalat sa paanan namin. Iniyakap niya ang kamay niya sa bewang ko dahilan para bigla akong mapalapit sa kaniya.

 

Ngumiti lang siya na may kasamang ngisi. Puso ko please.. kinakabahan ako..

 

Inilagay ko ang dalawa kong kamay sa balikat niya at mas inilapit niya pa ako sa kaniya. Mas lumapit ang mukha ko sa kaniya.

 

At dahil mas matangkad siya sa 'kin, nakayuko ng bahagya ang ulo niya para matitigan ako ng malapitan.

 

Yung puso ko N! Please! Ang lakas ng tibok ng puso ko. Para akong kakapusin ng hininga.

 

Nakatitig siya sa mga mata ko at bigla niyang ililipat sa mga labi ko.

 

"Hindk ko alam kung mabubuhay pa ba ako ng hindi ka kasama." Bulong niya.

 

Mas lalong bumilis yung tibok ng puso ko.

 

"N.."

 

"Gusto ko lagi kitang napapasaya, gusto ko lagi kong nakikita ang ngiti mo, naririnig ang tawa mo, at nararamdamang masaya ka." Hinawi niya ang buhok na tumatabing sa mukha ko.

 

"Gusto ko sa akin ka lang." Hinalikan niya ako sa noo ko. "Na ako lang ang laman ng isip mo." Sa ilong ko. "Lalo na ang puso mo." Ang labi ko.

 

Nang maramdaman ko ang labi niya ay mas lalong bumilis ang tibok at takbo ng puso ko. Ano bang nangyayari ?

 

Nang humiwalay siya sa 'kin ay 'yon din ang pagbitaw ng braso niya sa katawan ko. Nagtataka akong natatakot na tinignan siya.

 

Nginitian niya ako na para bang may takot sa mga mata niya at may kinuha siya sa bulsa ng pantalon niya, at dahan dahan siyang.. lumuhod.. sa harapan ko..

 

Saka niya binuksan ang isang Dark Blue Box at nakita ko doon ang isang magandang Diamond Ring.

 

Napaatras ako..

 

Hindi..

 

"Love, I want to be with you.. hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko kapag nawala ka pa sa 'kin. Matagal na panahon akong naghintay para magkita tayo ulit. Love.. Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita sobra. Kaya sana.. sana.. malaman mo na handa na ako.." tumigil siya dahil sunod sunod na ang pagdaloy ng luha sa mga mata niya.

 

Sa mga mata ko din, 'yong luha ko, kaya pala.. kaya pala ang lakas ng tibok ng puso ko kanina.. kaya pala..

 

"Handa na akong manatili habang buhay sa tabi mo. Aalagaan kita Love, Mamahalin kita ng sobra sobra higit pa sa pagmamahal mo sa 'kin." Humagulhol na ako ng iyak. Please N..

 

"And This Is How I Like You. Gaya ng sabi ko sayo hindi ba ? The way you Smile, The way you Laugh, the way you make me Happy, and the Way you make me Contented. Kuntento na ako na meron akong Ikaw. Kuntentong Kuntento na ako kung mabubuhay na akong kasama ka." I remember N.. i can Remember when you said that line to me.

 

"And Happy 6th Anniversary Love, and.. Will you.. Will you.. Will you Marry me ?" Sa tanong niya ay mas lumakas ang iyak ko.

 

Yung dating Crush ko lang na nakikita sa Tv. Ngayon nasa harapan ko na, at inaalok na ako ng kasal.

 

Nakatitig siya sa 'kin, punong puno ng pag asa ang mga mata niya. Saka ako dahan dahang tumango.

 

"Y-yes! Yes! Yes N! I will marry you!" Sa sinabi ko ay mabilis siyang tumayo at niyakap ako ng sobrang higpit. Yakap na siyang magpaparamdam sa 'kin na ligtas ako.

 

Agad niya akong inikot sa ere dahil sa sayang nararamdaman naming parehas ng mga sandaling ito. Hanggang sa huminto siya sa pag-ikot habang buhat ako, ay iyak ako ng iyak sa dibdib niya habang yakap niya ako.

 

Humiwalay siya sa 'kin at agad na isinuot ang singsing sa palasingsingan ko.

 

Naiiyak ako sa tuwa. Hanggang sa narinig ko ang malakas na pagputok ng kung ano sa kalangitan. Agad kaming tumingal, isang magandang tanawin ulit ang nakita ko.

 

Fireworks.

 

"Ang ganda.." sambit ko. At lumingon ako sa kaniya "Happy 6th Anniversary." And he kissed me on my temple.

 

Naramdaman ko ang paghawak niya sa kamay ko at pagpunas niya sa mukha ko. Sa mga luha ko.

 

"It's a Star Ring." He said at napatingin ako sa singsing na suot ko.

 

Oo nga, Star siya pero Diamond na bato.

 

"Paano ?" Tanong ko.

 

Tinitigan niya ako sa mukha ko ng tingalain ko siya.

 

"Pinagawa ko, at ikaw lang ang meron niyan." Sa sinabi niya ay nanlaki ang mata ko.

 

Seriously !?

 

"Ikaw nga talaga si Cha HakYeon. No wonder, the owner of this Hotel." Nginisihan niya lang ako at niyakap pa.

 

Nagulat na lang kaming ng may may nagpaputok ng party poppers sa may pintuan. Nakasilip ang limang kalalakihan doon.

 

Pero agad din silang lumabas dahil sa sinabi ni N. Ng makita ko sila ay pare-parehas gwapo at napansin ko ang isang lalaking may asul na buhok.

 

"Ikaw!" Sigaw ko at turo sa kaniya.

 

Tumingin siya sa 'kin at ngumiti saka bahagyang nagbow.

 

"Annyeong, Hongbin imnida." Binatukan siya bigla noong lalaking may dark red na buhok.

 

"Hindi siya Korean Hongbin!" Sigaw nun ay nagtawanan sila.

 

Bigla naman akong niyakap ni N at sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan, bigla niya akong inikot muli sa ere. Napayakap na ako sa kaniya!

 

Nang maibaba niya ako ay walang kagatol-gatol niya akong hinalikan sa mga labi ko. Napayakap ako sa leeg niya at mas hinapit niya pa ako palapit sa kaniya.

 

"I Love You." He said, and smiled.

 

"I Love You Too.. Yeobo.." and i smile at him.

 

"And This Is How I Like You."

**Author's Note:**

> Sana nagustuhan niyo :> for my fellow Starlight who read my first filipino story here. Hello :>


End file.
